FAQs
There's always questions that make their way to being asked around, time and time again, so why not compile them into one nice, little gathering here? When specifically does the server restart, why, and how long is the downtime? SWU restarts every single day, at 12:00 AM EST, for stability purposes as well as pushing out any updates that alter/enhance gameplay. * These restarts usually last for less than 30 seconds, unless an extended maintenance is clearly announced beforehand. How many homes do we start off with? The default amount of homes to start off is 3. * This number is increased if you obtain any level of premium rank. How many random teleportations (rtps) can we get daily? Players that have less than 6 hours of active in-game time have unlimited rtp usage, that way they're not limited initially to finding an ideal area to call home, or explore. * After you have 6 or more hours of in-game time, you are limited to 3 rtps a day, for balancing purposes. Is the claim system really that easy? Is all of my property safe from grief and theft? Indeed, it is! Our claim system goes by chunks. * Each chunk is 16x16 in size, and the protection works from all the way up to build limit (256 blocks up the sky), down to bedrock. * Players are granted 5 free chunks to claim when they initially join SWU, and get one free chunk claim every 30 minutes of active playtime! ** This time could be sped up passively by obtaining any level of premium rank. How do I make my own shop? If by some chance using /shop confuses you and you can't wrap your head around how to properly make one, feel free to check out our detailed guide here! * You can also have access to creating bigger shops upon having a high level premium rank. How do I get currency within SWU? Do you happen to have fancied an item in a shop, but just found yourself lacking in funds to buy it? Are you struggling to make a living within our realm of SWU? No worries! Here are some surefire ways of getting funds... * Slay mobs! ** Any mob killed gets you $10 per kill, limited to earning $1,000 a day from slaying (100) mobs! * Crates! ** These crates also include a chance at getting $100 to $2,500 per opening, as well as many other items that could be resold to others! * Vote! ** Using the /vote command, you're able to help support our advertising campaigns while also reaping in rewards, too! *** There are 8 websites you can vote every day, giving you $1,000 upon all 8 votes! **** Don't forget that you also get vote crate keys upon voting, which allows you to open crates that can reward cash, amongst many other useful items with resale value! * Completing challenges on the statistics page! ** Over at /settings, there's a category labeled statistics that lists a bunch of challenges that can reward you spirobucks and a variety of crate keys! * Sell items on shops! ** Using /shop, you can sell things like enchanted gear, ores, gems, and potions. They tend to be on high demand! * Sell services that showcase your talents! ** Hardcore laborer or builder? Source out people that can make use of your talents and patience for some potential big deals, and relations! What kind of mods are acceptable? Any kind of mod that is purely for aesthetics and convenience, such as minimaps and HUD mods, are completely tolerable. * This also includes the obvious performance boosting mods, such as Optifine. ** As long as it doesn't give you blatant advantages over other players or is otherwise actually cheating, you're fine! Daily login rewards? What's that about? Every day, the server restarts at 12:00 A.M EST. * Upon logging in after that point in time, you get a daily crate key! Use these to get your hands on some top-notch gear and other goodies! Warps? How do they work? How can I set a warp? You can access warps through executing the /warp command, and filling in the appropriate name of the warp. If you're interested in having an area being designated as a warp, it has to be reviewed by a staff member and must take into consideration the following criteria before having its warp created. * Is public-access, and made for the community. * Is in a properly leveled, maintained area. * Has a clear purpose that is, again, beyond personal use and convenience. * Is unique from the currently established warps. This makes room for people to give back to the community! Make communal areas such as farm lands, building projects, xp farms, and whatever else your creativity enables you to think of! Do we have bosses? Yes! Currently, we have the Super Zombie Boss! * A giant armed with a diamond sword, with incredibly high health, movement speed, and block-destructive power! ** Its minions are vexes! They will relentlessly phase, hover, and charge at you as a growing swarm! *** Upon killing it, participants are rewarded a base value of 5,000 spirobucks each, 60 levels, and one boss crate key, featuring some of the most powerful gear available! **** The rewards scale upwards, having the chance of giving players more spirobucks, keys, and xp the more players that participate in slaying the boss! Make sure to invite everyone along! Am I able to change my chat settings, or features that affect player interactions with me? Absolutely. We have a nifty command that you can execute by typing /settings, which prompts you with a GUI that allows you to enable or disable settings that... * Turn off your chat, whispers, TPA requests, server announcements, player join/leave messages, chat filter (family friendly!), and chat formatting (auto-punctuate and auto-capitalize). ** On top of that, you're also able to view what players you've trusted on to your claim and be able to un-trust them whenever you'd like. Can you please put (insert plugin name) on our server? Given the nature and ambitions of our server, we don't use any third-party plugins that alter gameplay; every single plugin is customized and personally developed by SpiroMarshes. This ideology helps ensure stability, performance, and uniqueness - qualities we strive for, at SurviveWithUs! * Got ideas? Suggest away! 'Got any suggestions for our FAQ page? Be sure to let the staff know in-game, or through our Discord! '